


Lelouch of the Emerald Knights

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Code Geass, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, F/M, Gen, Green Lantern Lelouch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: In a moment of self-resolve, an adolescent Human is chosen to hold the power and responsibility of safe-guarding the universe itself. His name is Lelouch, and even in the Blackest Night, no evil shall escape his sight as all who worship Evil's might will beware the Green Lantern's light.
Kudos: 1





	Lelouch of the Emerald Knights

**ofDisclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, Clamp and Sunrise do, just as DC Comics owns Green Lantern and its related superheroes and supervillains.**

**[LEK]**

**Lelouch of the Emerald Knights**

**[LEK]**

**Chosen for Greatness**

**[LEK]**

In late July of the two-thousandth and seventeenth year of the Ascension Throne Britannia calendar, Area 11, formerly known as the independent nation of Japan before it officially fell to the Holy Britannian Empire in a month long war almost seven years before, was experiencing the last few weeks of summer break from school for its younger citizens while the Viceroy that governed Area 11 in the Emperor of Britannia's name, Third Prince Clovis la Britannia, was fighting a stalemated battle with the scattered Japanese resistance movements across his territory. However, neither Planet Earth's governments nor rogue organizations alike, had prepared for the arrival of life from beyond the Earth itself.

**[LEK]**

As night formed over Area 11, Lelouch Lamperouge, a Britannian student approaching eighteen and attending the private Ashford Academy, looked at the night sky in contemplation from the roof of the Academy's clubhouse for the Student Council which he was vice-president of. While the school itself was closed during summer break, Lelouch and his younger sister, Nunnally, depending on the former noble family that founded and managed Ashford Academy for legal guardianship, lived at the Student Government Clubhouse away from prying eyes and ears with just themselves and their maid on loan from the Ashford Family, Sayoko Shinozaki, for company.

Of course, while it was not a terrible sort of living circumstances as both siblings were able to forge tight bonds with the Student Council and the Ashfords, for Lelouch, who yearned for more, he felt it was only a matter of time before he had to make a decision regarding both himself and Nunnally as his graduation was only a short few years away, and despite how much he wanted to believe otherwise, he could not help but fear that both their friends and protectors would eventually betray the two of them if they felt they could gain an advantage from Lelouch and Nunnally's ties to the Britannian Imperial Family they were born into, exiled from, and spent seven years hiding from.

'Nonetheless, I must be ready for whatever happens.' Lelouch thought in resolution as he saw what appeared to be a falling star in the night sky. Looking upon his hands that were clenched into fists, he decided that it would not matter what challenges lay await for him in the following weeks before his next year of school, or the following years when he would have to leave Ashford and unfortunately Nunnally behind. As much as he despised the survival of the fittest mentality that consumed the minds of Britannia's people, Lelouch could not help but argue with the words since they described his own situation. He would fight against whatever that or whoever would bar his way in making things better for his sister.

So wrapped up in his own thoughts, Lelouch did not notice the arriving green glow speeding towards him, until it arrived right beside him. Giving a shout of surprise, Lelouch saw the floating green oil lantern-like object accompanied by a similarly green and floating ring.

"What the Hell?" Lelouch wondered at the sight when the ring apparently called out to him in a computerized voice.

" _ **Lelouch vi Britannia of Earth, Space Sector 2814, you are one who can overcome great fear**_ **."** The ring said to a surprised Lelouch as he recognized it calling him by the birth surname that he abandoned long ago.

Forcing himself to speak, Lelouch replied. "How do you know that name? Who or what are you?"

" _ **This Green Lantern Power Ring is imbedded with an artificial intelligence programmed to assist and guide the current wielder in any endeavor pertaining to their duties in the Green Lantern Corps as intergalactic keepers of peace, order, and justice.**_ **"** The Ring answered as if it was a matter of fact.

"Okay." Lelouch commented at last, which he internally figured was an understatement, considering he was looking at the proof of existing alien lifeforms as well as artificial intelligences right in front of him. Focusing back on topic, he asked. "Why am I being presented with this knowledge?"

" _ **The previous Green Lantern tasked with maintaining peace and intergalactic law in this Space Sector, Abin Sur of Ungara, was mortally injured upon crash-landing on Earth following a confrontation with Red Lantern Corps leader, Atrocitus. With his final act, he commanded his Power Ring and Power Battery to seek out a potential successor, one who can overcome great fear and channel his or her willpower to serve the greater good of the universe**_ **."**

"Willpower?"

It was then that the Power Ring projected an image of countless lifeforms either Humanlike or radically different wearing the same green uniform before a group of diminutive, blue-skinned Humanoids in red clothing as the Ring narrated. **"** _ **Over three billion years ago, the Guardians of the Universe, headquartered on the planet Oa in the direct center of this universe, harnessed the green light of willpower of the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum to give rise to a predominant police force known today as the Green Lantern Corps comprised of, at maximum, seven thousand and two hundred Green Lanterns across the three thousand and six hundred Space Sectors within their jurisdiction, with two individual Lanterns assigned to their native sector**_ **.** " It then changed the projection to show an individual Green Lantern that Lelouch figured look like a kind of alien bovine use their Power Ring to form a hammer made of solid green light. **"** _ **Through the bearer's own willpower, a Green Lantern Power Ring can generate and project energy to form any number of constructs that are limited only by the user's skill, knowledge, and imagination**_ **."** Lastly, it then showed a Green Lantern that looked like an enlarged head with its arms and legs attached on either side of said head drawing energy from their own green oil lantern which Lelouch figured was supposed to be a Power Battery that came with the Ring. **"** _ **A Power Ring's charge is sustainable for typical use in twenty-four hours, but requires recharging from an accompanying Power Battery to remain powered. To achieve this, the Green Lantern is to point his or her Power Ring towards their Power Battery and say the Green Lantern Oath while recharging**_ **."** The projections ending, the Ring then asked Lelouch. **"** _ **Do you accept this duty, Lelouch vi Britannia**_ **."**

Grasping his own face with his right hand, Lelouch took a deep breath before exhaling at the amount of information he was supposed to take in. At the same time, he could not help but feel that he was not qualified for this responsibility in more ways than one. 'Then again, this could be helpful as well.' He thought, considering the potential power and aid that being a Green Lantern would give him in protecting Nunnally and bringing to justice those who wronged them, and that was just on Earth alone. There was a whole universe filled with possibilities, after all.

Staring straight at the Power Ring with conviction in his eyes, he held his right hand out and said seriously. "I accept, but I request that you refer to me as Lelouch Lamperouge."

" _ **Acknowledged**_ **."** Slipping unto his index finger, Lelouch then saw the Ring automatically form one last projection as it requested. **"** _ **Please say the oath**_ **."**

Reading the words that had been translated right in front of him, Lelouch uttered as he pointed his Ring in front of the battery. "In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's Light."

Upon his final word, Lelouch felt great power enveloping his entire body as the Power Battery fell down on the floor undented. Looking over himself, he saw that his casual clothes had been overlapped with the same uniform he saw the Green Lanterns in the projections wearing.

Humming in thought, he then said aloud. "Not necessarily a bad wardrobe, but can't I customize what I look like? Preferably with something that can obscure my voice?" It would not hurt to look and sound more unique, especially if it came with a means to conceal his identity while on Earth.

" _ **Those are acceptable**_ **."** The Ring's A.I. informed Lelouch, who then played around with his imagination before making a sleek bodysuit modeled after an aristocratic fashion with a spiky mask hiding his face.

" **This will do."** Lelouch said with a deeper voice, clearly liking his new appearance. **"Now then, let's test my power out."**

Using his willpower, Lelouch made a construct in the form of a knife which he then threw straight up into the air and allowed it to dissipate when it appeared to fall back down. While he was not known on campus as an athletic student, with the Power Ring, the knife was thrown far higher than his regular throwing skills would have taken it. Satisfied, he continued to form other constructs in the form of guns, swords, and even toy-sized Knightmare Frames until he heard a woman's voice call out.

"Who are you?!"

Turning around in surprise, Lelouch saw his Japanese maid, Sayoko, leap athletically through the air before jumping on top of his stunned self with a kunai in hand.

" **Wait, Sayoko!"** He called out frantically and allowed his mask to dissipate to reveal himself to her. "It's me!"

With shock in her eyes, Sayoko pulled herself back before taking Lelouch by his left arm and pulling him up as well. "Master Lelouch? I came to check on you per your sister's request, but what is all this?"

Seeing that he could not talk his way out of this, Lelouch decided it would be best to confide in his Nunnally's protector on hand. "It's a bit hard to describe in words, but I'll do the best I can to explain."

**[LEK]**

At Area 11's largely uninhabited, seaside Shizuoka Ghetto, the Britannian Military, under the command of Viceroy Clovis and his military aide, General Bartley Asprius, had secured the surrounding area where the falling object from space had crashed at. Upon learning that the object was in fact an advanced vessel of non-Human design, both Clovis and Asprius were even more surprised to learn that a Foreign Legion detachment on patrol was first on the scene and had successfully kept the U.F.O. warded from any potential passersby in addition to one teenage recruit among them, Private Suzaku Kururugi, the son of the former Japan's last Prime Minister in fact, had used what little first aid experience he had to maintain the alien craft's red skinned Humanoid pilot's health until reinforcements arrived.

Kururugi was finishing his report to Clovis and Asprius when the Viceroy then sighed before asking an off-topic question. "It is my understanding, Private, that two of my late half-siblings were in your family's care until the Second Pacific War erupted, correct?"

Although visibly uncomfortable with what the Viceroy was clearly wondering, Kururugi answered. "Yes, Your Highness, Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally stayed with me for a time, and after an uneasy start, I came to consider the both of them as my friends."

Flexing his fingers for a moment, Clovis finally said. "We can talk more them as well as what important work I can assign you with later. For now, return to your unit."

After the Private saluted and dismissed himself, Clovis turned to his General, who was clearly wondering what the Prince had in mind. "Don't overthink it, Bartley. If nothing else, I can gain closure from what became of my half-siblings as well as potentially make a good propaganda piece out of Kururugi." He then added. "Assuming he tames the Lancelot perfectly."

"I see, Your Highness." Bartley nodded in understanding. "And what is to become of this find?"

"Once we relocate the alien and it's starship to the proper facility in the Settlement, Code R is to take a break from it's usual projects and cooperate with Camelot into understanding what has happened today and what may happen in the future. I'll be sure to inform the Emperor and Prime Minister Schneizel for further aid and permission to go forward soon enough."

**[LEK]**

Having escaped from the Green Lantern's captivity and allowing his ship to crash on Earth, Atrocitus laid in wait on the primitive planet to deal with the Ungaran once and for all in the event he survived the crash, and was dismayed to see that a native military force had already taken the still alive Ungaran into their custody. Nonetheless, Atrocitus reasoned that Abin Sur did not have long to live, given the state of his injuries and how Earthly medicine was ill-equipped to deal such a patient in the first place, so he felt no reason to get involved at the moment.

Still, there was an important task he had to undertake before he could reunite with the Red Lantern Corps. Sur did not have his Power Ring, Power Battery, or even his Green Lantern uniform on him when the Earthmen arrived to survey the crash. It could only mean that he had already dispatched his duty to a successor on Earth, and Atrocitus had an opportunity to kill another pawn of the Guardians he despised.

'In the meantime, I should learn more about this dirtball's Human race.' He thought with a sneer as he observed the sentients in question carefully loading Sur's starship onto a land vehicle for transport. While a savage species, Humanity could spawn a promising Red Lantern to come.

**[LEK]**

**My writing groove kind of declined a bit after my last couple of posts, and after some discussion on SpaceBattles about Lelouch with superpowers from other media, I felt inspired to make something out of it. While I can understand why some people might see Lelouch being more applicable as a potential Red Lantern before he became Zero, or a Sinestro Corpsman if he got a Power Ring during his Rebellion, I would like to point out that while Lelouch did have a great deal of anger against the world order he was brought up in, I do believe he held enough courage still to act for defense of his loved ones. I suppose it just depends on what he feels in his heart at the time he becomes noticeable to a Power Ring. Besides, with respect to Alan Scott, one could argue that the usual Green Lantern mythos began as a story when Abin Sur crashed on Earth and had his Ring seek someone out, so there you have it.**

**I honestly do not know how long I will make out of this idea, but I intend to make the most of it, if for no other reason than to inspire others. Still I would not mind advice on lore and characters that have mostly appeared in the comics. I know we have a DC-oriented app for that sort of thing these days, but it does not always have everything. I intend to look stuff up myself as well, but some extra help would be welcome.**

**While I have gathered that the real world Japan has a different school schedule compared to the United States where I am from, or the United Kingdom where Britannia got its name from, I figured that since Japan would be under Britannian administration at this time, it wouldn't hurt to give Area 11 a western school schedule, especially since the timeline in the show itself is kind of screwy, anyway.**

**Aside from Green Lantern Lelouch, I noticed some other interesting ideas on SpaceBattles and I feel somewhat inspired by the thoughts of him with his Nightmare of Nunnally Geass, a Hellsing Alucard-based familiar summoning power along the same lines of NoN's example, a Voltron Paladin alongside some of his Ashford Academy friends, except the heavy biases that I have seen in Code Geass: Paladins of Voltron, and a similar Knightmare Frame depiction to Suzaku of the Counterattack's modeled after Marvel's Ironman, which does not need to be a crossover since I cannot imagine a good chunk of Ironman-related characters fusing into the world of Code Geass unless they are an extraterrestrial, interdimensional, or even time traveling being, but I will see how that goes.**

**Be on the lookout for eventual updates.**


End file.
